Terapia
by Undomiel de Vil
Summary: Un crossover idiota que escribí hace mucho, espero les guste.... Es YAOI


Terapia...  
  
Algún lugar de la galaxía.. en donde se supone que deben estar los personajes del anime.. onda bar, pub o algo por el estilo:  
  
Terapeuta (con un block en las manos tomando apuntes): haber... me dicen que aquí hay un alto índice de gays de los últimos mangas o anime... Y me han contratado para que averigue que pasa...  
Shingo (pone cara de no entender): ¿Gays? ¿Por eso somos puros hombres no más?  
Terapeuta (mirándolos seriamente): así es.. las personaas últimamente asocian a ciertos de ustedes (a todos, a decir verdad) con personajes de yaoi  
Duo (con cara de aburrido): no es culpa nuestra... es de las fanáticas yaoi.. ellas con sus doujinshis y fanfics, más sus historias raras... ¡Las malas costumbres se pegan!  
Kyo (mirando frenéticamente hacia todos lados): ¿Raras? ¡Son maníacas! ¡¡Imagínate que a mi me ponen de pareja del sádico del Yagami!!  
Subaru (mirándolo sonriente): No te quejas mucho que digamos.. ¿o sí? ¬_¬  
Shingo: ¡¡A mi me ponen de pareja o de Nikaido-san, Kusanagi-san o en el peor de los casos de Kensou!!! No es que me queje pero siempre soy el uke...  
Subaru: de todos modos no se quejan...  
Duo: tú tampoco...  
Kurama: el es gay declarado... no sé que hace aquí  
Seichirou: tú también...(miradas acusadoras)..Bueno.. antes de que me digan algo, yo lo admito...  
Kyo: ¡¡Pero es que no entienden!! ¡¡¡Me ponen de pareja del Yagami!!!  
Iori (entrando en la habitación): no te quejas mucho cuando lees los guiones Kusanagi... más bien lo disfrutas ¿o no?  
Kurama (dándole una significativa mirada al otro pelirrojo y hablándole al resto de los presentes): yo tampoco me quejaría si me lo dejan doce horas...  
Terapeuta (calmando un poco el ambiente): no estamos aquí para averiguar si les agradan o no los guiones.. estamos aquí para ver el problema del por qué la gente escribe tales guiones  
Duo: ¿Somos muy hermosos?  
Heero (¬____¬): eso quisieras...  
Duo: tú tampoco te quejas cuando hacemos cositas malas.. así que no opines  
Heero (T_T): ......  
Subaru (^___^): pues yo te encuentro lindo  
Duo: ¿En serio? ¡¡Tú también estás muy kawaii, podríamos pedirles a una fic-whiter que escriba un cross-over para nosotros!!  
Subaru: ¡Sería bakan!  
Kurama: ¡Yo también quiero!  
Duo: ¡Pero tú pareces mina!  
Kurama (con una mirada lasciva): pero te puedo demostrar lo contrario..  
Subaru (^O^): uyy, esto se pone caliente...  
Kurama (mirando a Subaru): ¿También quieres?  
Subaru (mirando su agenda): lo siento.. con Kamui y Seichiro-san quedo sin energías... además me gusta más Duo-san  
Kamui (todo rojo): ¡¡Subaru-san!!  
Fuuma (ò_ó): ¿con Kamui? ¿MI KAMUI?  
Seichirou: ¿con Kamui, Subaru-kun?  
Iori: uy.. esto se pone bueno  
  
Iori siente que lo abrazan por la espalda  
  
Touya (hablándole en el oído a Iori): se puede poner más bueno si aceptas venirte conmigo y salir de aquí  
Iori (poniéndosele la piel de gallina): ¡¡Waaa!! ¡¡¡Y a ti que te pasa, yo no seré jamás un uke!!!  
Kyo: eso dice ahora.. -_-  
Touya (v_v): entonces me quedo con Yuki...  
Heero (con cara de duda): ¿Qué no es el seme?  
Kyo: eso aparenta, pero en realidad después de fantasear ene tiempo el que termina lo que él empieza soy yo..  
Subaru: quien lo diría... y tiene una pinta de 'yo llevo las riendas de la relación'  
Duo: entonces es igual que Heero  
Heero: ¿Yo? ¡¡Pero si tú eres el degenerado que me amordaza!!  
Kamui (un poquito sonrojado): ¿Amordaza? ¿Y es más entretenido?  
Duo: Ni te lo imaginas  
Iori: ¡¡¡YO NO SOY UKE!!  
Terapeuta: no vinimos a eso......  
Kurama (adoptando su forma vulpina): mmm, yo puedo hacer de ti un buen uke... muy dócil, como mi Hiei  
Hiei (carraspenado, en un contenido enfado): ¿Dócil?  
Kurama: emm... este ¿dije dócil? ¡¡Quize decir.. dócil, totalmente diferente a mi Hiei!! ¡¡Esop, esop!! ¡EN SERIO!  
Seichirou: trata de arreglarla ahora  
Shingo: .. yo ya me quede fuera...  
Subaru: je je, de esta no lo salva nadie  
Touya: ¡Oye! ¡Te pareces a mi!  
Subaru: ¡Claro! Las clamp nos hacen a todos iguales...  
Iori: ¡¡Incisto que no soy uke, me las pagarás maldito Kusanagi..... ¿Kusanagi?  
Shingo: Kusanagi-san salió con el chico de la trenza.. (estaba bastante bueno... por lo demás...)  
Heero: ¿con mi Duo?  
Iori (entrando en Riot): ¡KUSANAGIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
Heero (en modo chibi con dos lagrimitas): ¡snif! mi Duo...  
Terapeuta: ..............  
  
Shhhuiiifffffff ---- sonido de una ráfaga de viento cruzando la habitación  
  
Fujima (entrando en la habitación, vestido con un leotardo rosa ¿?): hem,... diculpen, busco a un chico de trenza y un moreno con una chaqueta blanca.. se raptaron a mi Hanagata...  
  
FiN  
  
N. A: asumo total responsabilidad de absurdos escritos aquí......  
todas las quejas, saludos, críticas y demases a Larukus@hotmail.com =) ja matta!! 


End file.
